


Goose in Love

by MalpaisQuanta



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalpaisQuanta/pseuds/MalpaisQuanta
Summary: The Goose sees the Groundskeeper for the first time.





	Goose in Love

It was a lovely morning in the village.

The Goose was swimming in the pond, enjoying the feel of the cool water against his feathers, when he saw him.

He saw the Groundskeeper, hard at work in his garden.

He had never seen such an wonderful sight before. The sweat trickling down his brow as he toiled in the garden, how his eyes shone in the beautiful sunlight...

The Goose was in awe of this man. How could such an amazing thing exist?

He knew there and then, that he needed to get the man's attention any way he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Why not?
> 
> Edit: I confused myself on the names of the characters. Sorry!


End file.
